


Déjà Vu

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, First time with a man, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, I think this whole thing counts as Masturbation technically, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Liams, Multiple Orgasms, Power Play, Time Travel, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is having a rough day on set so he helps himself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so hard for my to write, but apparently it was a favorite amongst the Liam stans. Which I'm buzzing about, so thanks, guys!
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to the great beta of life, JoMouse!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Use this image for reference (it helps):  
> 
> 
> [](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/post/101065451616/heres-the-pic-that-goes-with-the-liam-one-shot)  
>   
> 
> 
> ps, I'm aware that Liam's wrist isn't handicapped in this. I figured it might get in the way of sexy time. I'm pretty sure he didn't get much sexy time period during his healing, except may if Zayn was giving him kisses to make it feel better...soooo. 

Liam was stressed. Letting the pressure get to him, like he always did. They were recording the Steal My Girl video today; he and Sophia had gotten into it hard last night and she wasn't speaking to him, ignoring his calls, and, because he was angry at her, he may have yelled at Zayn and now his best friend wasn't speaking to him.

Liam was in the small portable dressing room, the others had long since been ready, but he told them he'd need some time. It'd been a while since he'd been in this foul of a mood. He was supposed to be on break, but instead he was in the middle of the 'most barren place on Earth' in all black and a leather jacket. Liam wanted to rip what little hair he had out with frustration.

"Boys settle down now, we're-" Liam heard a familiar voice nag. He looked up and saw...himself, wait no- yes, definitely himself, but from so long ago he almost couldn't remember looking like that. His hair was curly, obviously letting it grow out to something like a shaggy dog look. He was in a white shirt with black buttons, and he was scrawny. Tiny in fact, in comparison to his current self. "What's going on?" the young Liam asked, the fear evident in his voice.

"How the hell?" Liam got up, making little Liam flinch, and took a couple steps towards the boy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Liam. And, if you kidnapped me, people will look for me. I'm a bit famous, you know?"

Liam laughed at...himself? "You have no idea," he said evenly.

"Why did you take me?" Little Liam was getting bolder now, more angry, but even still, unsure. Little Liam was never emotional; God forbid he show the other boys a weakness.

"I didn't take you. You came to me."

Little Liam looked around, finally noticing the surroundings. "I don't get it."

"Well, I don't get it either." Liam tried not to let the mild hysteria seep into his voice.

Little Liam gave him a long, evaluating once over. "You look like me, but weirder. Better. Hotter."

"Thanks," Liam took with a crinkle-eyed smile. "I worked hard for it."

"So you're what? Me?"

"Then who does that make me?"

Both Liam's turned to see...Liam standing there with a confused face. This one was the opposite of the first in the hair department. He was sporting a buzz cut, hair prickly to look at, but if Liam remembered correctly it was actually really soft to the touch. "Liam Two, I guess," Little Liam supplied.

"When are you from?" Liam snapped. He was getting more panicked. He couldn't even fathom this happening ever, but especially not on a day like this.

"What do you mean?" Liam Two asked with a confused face.

"What year? I did that curly thing in like 2011?" Liam asked the youngest, he nodded his head, and Liam turned back to the other Liam. "And I shaved my head in like 2012?"

"I'm from October 2012," Liam Two confirmed.

"Hey, I'm October 2011!" Little Liam offered.

"And it's October 2014 right now," Liam mused.

"Really?" Little Liam screeched.

"Not possible," Liam Two argued.

"Possible," Liam settled. "But if you're 2011 and your 2012 and I'm 2014. Where's-"

"Me?" A younger, but only just, stylistically similar Liam to his current self, appeared at the edge of their weird circle. His hair was finally something deemed decent, a quiff, but longer than what Liam had right now. He also noticed that facial hair was finally in the mix. But he was leaner, still small in comparison to Now Liam.

"2013, I suppose," Liam introduced for him.

"I guess so. Now what the-"

"He already asked that," Little Liam interjected.

"Well did _he_ ," 2013 Liam emphasized the word, "get an answer?"

Little Liam looked between the eldest and the second eldest. "No," he admitted.

"Then what the hell?"

"I have no idea," Liam told them. "This has never happened to me before. I mean actually it must have because you guys are here, but I don't remember it."

"Maybe its the first time it's happened," Little Liam tried.

"That's not how it works," Liam Two shot back. "Time is a circle not a line. There is no first time."

Little Liam just shrugged and said, "Then you tell me what's going on."

Liam Two physically deflated then. "I don't know."

"Then I suggest you stop acting like you do," Liam Three snided.

"Woah, woah. Now, come on," Liam calmed them. "I don't know what's happening, but I'm actually glad you guys are here. I'm having the worst day and I could use a good anecdote or something."

Little Liam went and hugged Liam. "You always do this. Never let anyone help you. You've got to stop that."

Liam laughed, but hugged him back...hugged himself back, or something. "Thanks, but I actually do learn to lean on the boys a lot, so don't worry."

"Oh good. I was worried they'd hate me forever," Little Liam said shyly.

"Hey, they never hated you. They love you," Liam admonished.

Liam Two scoffed. "They need you-us, you mean."

"What is your issue?" Liam Three questioned.

Liam gave Liam Two a hard look, but then his eyes widened with realization. "Danielle. You're after the breakup."

"Danielle and I break up?!" Little Liam asked, shocked.

"Don't worry, mate. You find someone way better." Liam Three's eyes were full of the fond that Liam felt every time he thought of Sophia.

"Not possible," Little Liam defended.

Both Liam Three and the oldest laughed. "You'll see," Liam assured him.

"You don't want her anyway," Liam Two threw out.

"You're wrong," Little Liam almost shouted.

Liam surged forward and cupped a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet. You want somebody walking in on us?"

"You make it sound like we're doing something we shouldn't." Liam Three's eyebrow raised up.

"Well I would do something I shouldn't if I looked like that," Liam Two joked and pointed at current Liam.

Little Liam pulled back from Liam's hand and turned to Liam Two. "Hey you're not bad either. I like me in a year." Liam Two ducked his head in embarrassment, but Little Liam went to him and pulled his chin up. "I like that hair," he tried gently. Liam Two huffed a humorless laugh. "I mean it. I don't know how I went from this," he pointed to his own head, "to that," he ran his hand over Liam Two's short hair, "but it's cool. Edgy. I'm not edgy, but you are."

Liam Three came up behind Little Liam and added his hand to Liam Two's hair. "You'll get used to it."

"Do I?" Little Liam asked Liam Two with wide eyes. Liam Two nodded slowly and smiled gently at his younger self. "Cool," Little Liam breathed. "I bet you're so cool."

Liam Two shook his head. "I'm not. I'm boring. I'm the least favorite member, actually. Everyone says so."

"Don't do that," Liam said sternly. "You're important to this band. You keep them together on so many occasions. They owe a lot to you."

"But the fans don't care about that. All they see is Harry's smile, and Louis' bum, and Niall's blond hair, and Zayn's eyes. They don't see that I'm actually talented."

Little Liam pounced forward and kissed Liam Two before the others could even blink. Liam Two made a surprised noise, but didn't pull back, just let Little Liam move against his lips. The young one moved back and breathed, "I think you're great. So stop that, okay?" Liam Two nodded dumbly, lips still tingling from the kiss. He glanced over Little Liam's shoulder to see current Liam's mouth gaping and Liam Three's turned into a smirk.

"Okay, glad we settled that," Liam Three teased. "But I don't think it's really fair. The young one gets to kiss himself, but we don't?" He wrapped his body around Little Liam's back and used a hand to pull Liam Two by the back of the neck to him. He pushed Liam Two's lips apart gently, making him gasp in air, and giving Liam Three the opportunity to slip his tongue in. He ran it along Liam Two's teeth, feeling the ripples of each tooth as he went. By the time he pulled back Liam Two was breathing hard.

Two looked down between him and Little Liam with glazed eyes. Little Liam blushed. "What? I can't help it. How does someone not get at least a little hard from that?"

"We're not as good as that one." Liam Two nodded to where current Liam was pressing his palm down on himself, but otherwise staying out of it. The other two looked back at Liam and smiled.

"He's right," Liam Three admitted. "I don't know what I do in just a year, but damn."

"I know, right? He looks old enough to be somebody's dad," Little Liam observed.

Liam's eyes went comically wide at that. "Not even close."

"You do. You could be a dad. You're Daddy Liam." Liam's mouth fell open again at Little Liam's accidental dirty talk. Liam Three cracked up, throwing his head back and let his laugh ring out. Little Liam pushed a hand on his mouth. "Shh. Wouldn't want to upset Daddy over there remember, " he teased.

Liam growled at the nickname and it's fluke turn on. He came forward and turned Little Liam to him. "Say it again."

Little Liam's whole body went docile under Liam's hold. "Daddy," he choked. Liam took his mouth in a forceful kiss. He fisted a handful of Little Liam's hair, feeling the curls fold in his fingers. Liam broke the kiss and pushed Little Liam so he was sitting on the couch. "Pants off. Now." Little Liam's fingers fumbled with his jeans.

Liam turned to Liam Three and grabbed his shirt to pull him close. "Suck him off for me," he whispered. Liam Three nodded and got on his knees in front of the couch, shrugging off his jacket as he went. Liam smiled at the only Liam left, who looked scared out of his mind, except for the blown pupils and hard bulge. Liam gave it a quick glance and smirked. "Having fun?"

"Yes," Liam Two said before even thinking about it.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes." He swallowed. "Yes, Daddy."

Liam hummed in approval and grabbed Liam Two's hard on. "I needed this so badly today."

"Let me give it to you."

Liam nodded at Liam Two's willingness. "Good boy." Two went to undo his pants, but Liam stopped him. "You're more important than you know. You work too hard. Let me take care of you."

Liam Two whimpered and nodded, accepting Liam's offer. Liam reached both hands down and undid Two's jeans, letting his hands wander every so often. They were interrupted by a strangled moan, both of them turning to see Three on his knees, Little Liam's cock down his throat. The youngest was pressing his fists into the couch to keep still and moaning between broken breaths.

"How'd he learn that?" Two asked.

Liam turned back to him and smiled. "I told you, you learn to lean on the guys. In a lot of ways." Liam Two's eyes turned even darker and he bucked into Liam's hand that had slipped under his jeans. "Now let me show you what an added couple years can do."

He dropped to his knees and pulled Liam Two's boxers down to his knees. His hard cock sprang up and Liam took it in his hand and put the other on his hip. He kissed the tip, slow and teasing, making Two shift under his hands. He held his hip tighter and moved down onto his cock. Two made a high-pitched sound that made Liam look up at him. Liam Two was boring holes into Liam's eyes, begging for more.

Liam relaxed his jaw and took the short haired Liam in until his nose hit his stomach. He grabbed Liam's perfectly styled hair- Lou would have a fit- and pushed the last tiny bit down his throat. Liam kept his tongue moving and his mouth open wide to let Liam Two push in gently. If Liam could guess, which he could, the sounds Two made meant he was close. Before he could come, he heard a loud moan and saw Little Liam's come landing on Three's cheek. Little Liam's chest was heaving and he couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to really see his art.

Three got off his knees and came to where Two was so close. He picked up Liam Two's hand and swiped a finger in the white substance on his face. Then he pushed the finger into Two's mouth, making his eyes fall closed and a small groan slip from his lips. A few more seconds and he was coming down Liam's throat. Liam pulled off and licked up the extra that he didn't swallow while Liam Two shuddered from oversensitivity. He stood back up and exchanged a look with Three. Three nodded and turned to Liam Two.

"Let's get this off," Three said and pulled Two's shirt over his head. Liam Two kicked his pants off and started pulling on Three's clothes. "Calm down," Three teased. "These clothes are expensive." Two continued his effort, albeit more gently, until Liam Three was as naked as he was. "Li?"

Liam had moved to sit on the couch and pulled Little Liam onto his lap. The young one was kissing at Liam's neck with wet, opened-mouthed kisses. "Yeah?" he answered Three.

"Condoms? Lube?"

Liam pointed to a drawer at the bottom of the desk Lou worked on the boys at. "I think Tommo stashed some there earlier after him and Haz-"

"Ew, don't care," Liam Three interrupted.

"Not what you said a week ago, if I remember correctly," Liam quipped.

Three scowled without any real force and modified Liam's statement. "Two weeks and three days since the last time, but who's counting."

Liam chuckled. "Well, this should hold you over-fuck," Liam cursed when Little Liam pushed his hips down on Liam's clothed bulge, "until the next time."

Two was still letting his hand run over Liam Three's abs. "These are better than mine," he whispered into his chest between kisses.

"They don't come easy."

"But they're worth it." Two smirked and scratched his nails over Three's stomach.

Three grabbed Liam Two by the bicep and gave him a lustful inspection. He pushed his hands away and went to the drawer Liam pointed at before he pulled out a short strand of condoms and a bottle of lube. He threw one to Liam and went back to Two. "I'm going to bend you over that counter over there and take you from behind, okay?"

Two's eyes went wide, but he nodded eagerly and tugged Liam Three with him to the counter. He turned around and bent over, resting his forearms on the cold surface. "Please," he gasped desperately.

"Jesus, was I always this needy?"

Liam Two hid his face in his arm and whined pitifully. Three bent over him, rubbing his hard cock against his crack. "No, love, I didn't mean it like that. It's good. You're good." He rubbed his hands gently over Two's upper arms and placed kisses down his spine. "I promise." Two nodded into his arms and pushed back against Liam Three's hard cock. Three groaned and grabbed the lube. "You're a little shit, aren't you?"

Liam had Little Liam grinding on him sporadically, making tiny sounds and digging his fingers into Liam's arms. "Hey, baby. Slow down. Don't want you to come before I'm inside you." That didn't help the youngest one to calm down at all. He just moaned and rocked harder. Liam took his small hips in his hands and held him firmly in place. "Behave. Why don't you take my clothes off, yeah?"  
Little Liam complied and pushed Liam's jacket off his shoulders, throwing it to the end of the couch. He pushed his hands up Liam's torso under his shirt, over the hard muscle and chest hair. "I can't believe how old I am."

"I'm not that old, love."

"You're so big. You've got all this muscle and your voice is deeper."

Liam laughed lowly at Little Liam's amazement. "It'll come to you one day, too."

"I can't wait."

"Please do. Don't rush things. Don't miss anything. Everything is so new and fresh right now. Enjoy that."

"I want to enjoy you," Little Liam responded with a tiny bite to Liam's neck. He pulled Liam's shirt off and moved his hands down to Liam's jeans. "Why are these so tight. Is that a thing in your time?"

Liam chuckled. "Yeah, a bit. But mine are nothing compared to the others."

"We all wear jeans like this. Even Zayn? No way."

"Well, they definitely get tighter, yeah, but nothing like Haz."

"Oh yeah, of course. I'm surprised Haz isn't wearing leggings by now. He's strange." Liam tried not to think about the times Harry had actually worn leggings, Louis too.

"Very, but he's also a great guy."

"The best actually. Besides Zayn. I like him more."

"Yeah," Liam said quietly. "I know."

Little Liam noticed the change and took Liam's mouth with his. "Do you want me?" he said against Liam's mouth. Liam's lips turned up playfully and made Little Liam stand up so he could push his own pants and jeans down together. "Well I guess everything's bigger three years from now." Liam laughed at his younger self and pulled the curly boy back to him. He massaged Little Liam's ass in his hands, pulling sighs from his pink lips.

Liam Three had two fingers inside Two's virgin hole. He was pumping them in a swift pace, making Liam Two shuddered and shift restlessly against the counter. "More, please."

"Another finger?"

"No, fuck me. Fuck me now." Two was persistent, pushing back on Three's hand.

"Sure you're ready?"

"Fuck me now, you wanker."

"I've never heard so much filth out of my own mouth. I was a brat."

"You were tired of waiting," Liam Two explained. "Please," he huffed.

Three pulled his fingers out and ripped open a condom, sliding it on himself. "Let me know if I need to stop, okay?" Liam Two just nodded and bit down on his arm in frustration. "Okay," he slicked himself up and pushed his tip to Two's hole. Besides a quiet huff, he stayed still and quiet while Liam Three worked his cock into his tight hole, past the suffocating ring of muscles and into the warmth of his walls.

"Oi, lube over here," Liam called from the couch. Three held up a hand to tell Liam to give him a second while he pushed all the way in. When he was settled against Two's ass he picked up the lube and tossed it to Liam, shifting inside Liam Two.

Two moaned and let his head fall hard onto the counter, his hand coming up behind his head to scratch at his scalp. "More- more, now." Three gripped his hips in his hands and pulled out halfway before pushing back in. Liam Two pushed out a groan and scrunched his eyes shut tight.

Liam reached a wet finger around behind Little Liam to his hole. "It's gonna hurt a little, but don't worry, okay? I'll take care of you."

"Thank you, Daddy," the smaller one half-teased. Liam bit his lip to settle his need to shove Little Liam into the couch and plow him into the cushions. Instead he kissed Little's shoulder and neck and chest and then pushed just the tip of his finger inside his entrance. Little Liam instantly tensed at the intrusion.

"Hey, baby, relax for me. Breath, trust me." Little Liam nodded tightly and breathed slow breaths in and out until Liam felt him loosen just a little around his finger. He pushed it in deeper and closed his eyes at how tight he was. "So tight, baby."

Little Liam just groaned and pushed his forehead into Liam's neck. "More," he whispered. Liam pushed his finger in all the way to the last knuckle and swirled it around to stretch him open. "Hurts a little," Little Liam choked with one eye shut tight.

"Want me to stop?"

Little Liam shook his head and said, "I like it." Liam squeezed Little's hip in his hand hard. "More," Little Liam whispered again.

"You are something," Liam mused and pushed his second finger to his entrance. Little took it better than the first, opening up around Liam's fingers. "Take Daddy's fingers so well, baby." Little Liam pushed back on his hand with a whine. "Don't push, love. Take what I give you." The younger boy made a sorry sound and gripped Liam's shoulders harder. Liam scissored his fingers inside his hole, getting him loose enough to take Liam's cock. By the time Liam assessed him ready, Little Liam was squirming and whining a constant stream into Liam's neck and jaw and chest. Liam rolled on the condom and rubbed lube over his pulsing dick.

Liam Three was pounding at Two's bundle of nerves with accuracy only he could achieve. The heat was building in his stomach, adding pressure to his cock inside Liam Two's tight walls. "Gonna come, love. You close?" Three asked as he wrapped fingers around his slightly younger self's dick. Two nodded vigorously and scratched across the counter when he couldn't find purchase. Three kept his pace fast and pushed in deeper. Two's hole clenched tight and he came onto the counter with a strangled moan. Liam Three scratched his fingers along Two's scalp and came inside the condom.

Little Liam was bouncing furiously on Liam's cock. He had his nails in Liam's skin and his lips were red from biting and kissing. Liam almost lost it, but needed his littler one to come first. He reached down and took Little Liam's leaking cock in his hand. The boy yelled and bounced harder. "Gonna-I can't-I'm gonna come, Daddy."

Liam licked his lips and pumped his hand faster. "Come for Daddy, baby. Come for me." Little Liam screamed out his own name and shot over Liam's hand while Liam released inside him. "Fuck, baby. Yes, that's it," he cooed as he shook through his orgasm.

Little Liam fell off Liam's lap as soon as he was done, nearly passing out on the couch before suddenly disappearing along with his clothes. "Okay, then," Liam voiced sarcastically. "At least he came first." Two and Three were still by the counter, Two now turned around, Three holding him and delivering slow kisses to his lips. Liam got up and went to the other boys. He threw away the condom and gave Two a kiss on the cheek and Three a kiss on the neck. "Thank you, guys."

Three turned and kissed Liam for real. "That's what we're here for, I guess."

"I had fun," Liam Two voiced tiredly. The others laughed fondly and gave kisses to either side of his face. He disappeared while he was laughing under their lips.

Liam ran a hand through Three's longer quiff. "Really, thank you for this."

Three waved him off. "You're weren't the only one to get something. And since I don't remember this, I won't have to think about the fact that I just fucked myself and liked it." Liam gave him a look. "Fine, loved it."

"Yeah, I don't know why or how, but I'm glad you guys came. I really needed this today."

"Hard time?"

"Yeah, but mostly just needed a release."

"Sophia been busy?"

"Very."

"She's a good girl," Three reminisced.

"The best."

"Better than Zayn?"

Liam tried a laugh, but the fun was gone. "I...don't want to talk about it."

"He's good to me."

"Better than he should be."

"Can't argue there." Liam Three took Liam's hand in his and fiddled with his fingers, all ten of them looking oddly alike. "The boys. One Direction. Do we-"

"I can't. You should know I wouldn't tell you anything."

Three shrugged. "Had to try. At least I know I've got another year." He leaned in for one more kiss and then vanished just as he came, taking his expensive outfit with him. Liam was left alone, but no longer lonely. He cleaned himself up and and put his clothes back on. He tried to get his hair back to a pleasant shadow of Lou's work, but just shrugged and left it for her to fix. He stepped out of the dressing room to the other boys, the crew, and tons of extras doing all the things they do, creating a pleasant buzz of hard work.

Louis turned around and yelled, "Finally! What, were you getting one off in there?" Liam flipped him off and came to sit by Zayn at the catering table. Zayn smiled at him and Liam gave his thigh a quick squeeze.

"Let's get to work."

**Author's Note:**

> That's a hella lot of Liam....You're welcome ;)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
